Sisters
by Bella Mikaelson
Summary: What if Hayley had a sister that she never know about but once she did so she goes to find her which is in Forks. What will Bella do when she found out she had a twin sister. What will happen between Bella and Hayley


Bella was at Billy's house getting ready turn into a werewolf cause she accidentally murdered her friend by pushing each other and she got hit by a car "Billy, I was thinking of going to find my parents and to find out what's going on" she said to him because it is her second time of turning into her wolf form

He wheeled up to her and held her hand "I can not make that decision but I will support your decision" he said then pulled her into a hug "when are you going?" He had to know so he can let Charlie know that she is safe and to let her do this either if she is fifteen and try to convince him not to go after her

Sh turned around and looked out of the window "I'm leaving now" she informed him as she saw Jake walking with Sam Uley and talking at the same time "Sam is going to take me to the coach station and I'm already got a bag packed" she walked over and sat down in front of him while grabbed his hand to see a sad look on his face "I will stay in touch" she informed him trying to get to smile which made him smile at her

They heard a car honk outside the house

Bella pulled Billy into a hug "goodbye" she murmured bear his ear as she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek then started walking towards the front door only to stop at the door "look after Charlie for me" she asked as she turned her head to look at him with a sad smile on her face

He nodded his head

She walked out of the house to see Jake was standing near the car so she stops in front of him "I am going to miss you" she said in a sad voice that she is leaving him behind because he was like a brother to her "I promise that I will come and visit" she told him as she hugged him then pulled away "bye" with that she got in the car

Sam started driving away and looked at Bella with a concern look on his face cause he will be alone now that she is leaving this all behind and he will miss her "are you sure that you want to go?" He had to kkkw is this what she wanted to do

She let out a sigh as she looked outside her window "yes, I do" she replied to him then looked at him when he didn't say anything else only to see a sad look on his face "Sam, wherever I will go, just know that I will stay in touch with you plus I will come back when you need me" she stated as she grabbed his free hand "beside others will join you" she tried to make him feel better

He gave her a little smile and knows she is right about other will join him protecting La Push from the cold ones "I just don't want them like this" he said in a deep voice as he parked outside the station and gets out of the car to grab her stuff from the boot

Bella gets out of the car after him and grabbed her suitcase from Sam with a smile on her face "I am going to miss you" she said as she put her suitcase on the bottom of the coach then faced him "so I guess this is a goodbye" she gets pulled into a hug "good luck" she heard him murmured as she pulled away then walked on the coach and sat beside the window in the front of the coach

The coach started moving

She looked out of the window to see Sam still standing there so she waved till she can not see him anymore then she pulled out her MP3 player and pressed play once she put her earphones in her ears and was listening to all different songs

She opened her eyes to see a man shaking her shoulder 'I must fell asleep' she thought as she looked around to see it was only her on the coach so she stands up from the seat and left the coach

The man was standing next to the door waiting for her to leave the coach with the suitcase beside him and watched as she leaves the coach "here you go" he said as he passed her suitcase then started walking away only to stop near the doorway and turned around "good luck, you're going to need it" with that he walked into the building for his lunch break

She started walking around and spotted a bar 'maybe I can get help in there' she thought to herself as she walked inside and headed to a blonde hair women behind the bar "excuse me" she said to her to get her attention "I am new here and I have no where to stay" Bella informed her when the women looked her direction

The women smiled at her "well it's your lucky day then cause I got a spare room if you want it" she said to her in excited voice hopefully she agrees because she was only a kid to look after herself "oh, my name is Cami" she held out her hand out

Bella takes her hand and shakes it "hey, I'm Bella" she introduced herself but time got her attention 'shit' she has to get away like right now "I have to go somewhere so can you take my suitcase to your house" she asked and gave her the suitcase then headed outside but as soon as she was outside to get pulled into an alleyway

He let go of her when he had her in the alley "what are you doing in my city" he demanded in a angry voice but didn't wait for answer as he though her at a wall before she can transform

She felt herself being picked up into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder "please, let me go" she begged him in a pain voice as pain went through her head "I don't want to hurt anyone" she said as she tried to keep her eyes open then she felt something going on her wrists then she transformed into her wolf form "I'm sorry" she heard him murmured as she blacked out from the pan


End file.
